Dawn of a New Captain: Alex Getseuikirite vs Seikyo Kawahiru
Graduation Day It was the last day at the shinigami academy for younger students. Captain Seikyo Kawahiru, a newly appointed captain, was helping the students through the graduation process, when he was called aside by his vice captain, "Sir, the Commander-in-Chief wants you to fight this guy for a captain's proficiency test." he explained. Seikyo nodded and followed the vice captain to a battle arena inside the Seireitei. "So you're Captain Kawahiru." said a deep voice. "My name is Alex Getsueikirite and I'm here to become a captain." Seikyo narrowed his eyes, "Oh really now... Well, you are certainly energetic." he replied to the smiling newbie. Alex yawned, "Not really, I'm more bored at the moment. Have been for about thirteen years now. I really don't want to fight you but, old man Ryan said I must, so here I am." he said leaning on an elbow. "I should've taken this test back when I was your age, but I'm kinda lazy, if you couldn't already tell." "My age? What was that, like 80 years ago or somethin?" he comically replied, as he jumped off the ground, leaving a large crater behind. "Follow me, if you wanna." he called out, opening a Garganta. Alex stood and watched Seikyo fly off at first, "This kid...is waaaaaaayyyy too energetic." he said as he lifted off and tore after Seikyo. A figure in a black cloak quietly followed after them by opening a portal of darkness which he simply stepped through and then was gone. Arrival The garganta led to Reiji Maigo, a mystic land of many zones and areas. Seikyo landed on the ground, making a large crater appear, as he grew a serious look. Alex lazily floated to the ground, "Hmmm, I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're getting serious. Good. It's also nice that we're secluded. I like it one-on-one much better than anything else." Seikyo smirked, "Nothin' but the best for a new recruit, considerin' if you even get my acceptance. Good luck, Old Man." he called him out. Alex's attitude shifted towards his more serious side and greenish black reiatsu burst out like flames around him, darkening the sky. From his chest a great wave of energy, ripped out, slamming into Seikyo and causing a explosion turned into a tornado of energy. Out of the smoke, it was shown that Seikyo blocked it with his reiatsu. "Nice. Couple more of those, and you'll have yourself a nice firework." he commented, pointing his finger at Alex. Without warning, an instant cero of the scarlet variation shot off into Alex's xhest. There was no mistake, the cero had hit Alex dead on, but all it was doing was pushing him back further from Seikyo, "Hey hey hey! Stop pushing me you jerk!" he yelled comically, "Damn, a Gillian's cero has more kick than that." he snapped, dusting off his shirt. "At least a firework can burn clothes!" Seikyo chuckled, "If you thought I was really tryin' to hurt you just now, then you obviously have no sense of humor." he stated, in a dry comic way. He drew his blade, preparing to fight seriously. "Fine." he said popping his neck and crouching, "But why are you pulling that thing out? Won't it just get in the way?" he asked seeming almost serious, but his demeanor was very confusing to read. Seikyo chuckled, and pointed his blade at Alex, "Boy, for an old dude, you sure do ask alotta questions." he commented, disappearing. "And for a young dude, you sure do polish that blade of yours a little too much." Alex retorted. "But fine, if you want to fight me, I have no choice, but you have to make the first move, because I'm not moving until you interest me." he said. Suddenly, a gash appeared upon the shoulder of Alex. Seikyo reappeared, back to back with Alex. "What's wrong? What happen to all that attitude?" he asked. Seikyo was then amazed as he looked around, "Wha?! Where is my blade?!" Alex laughed hard, "Here you go, you should really watch where you're swinging that thing." he said laughing. The gash in his shoulder was a small price to pay when his opponent left himself wide open. "So was that you're speed?" he mocked. Seikyo chuckled, "No, not really." he stated, and yawned. "Your turn. Let's see something from the son of the great Ryan." he teased. "Eh?" he said annoyed, "Ugh, some captain. I thought captains were suppose to take out their opponents on the first round. Oh well." he mused as he finally grabbed the yellow hilt of his sword and began to draw it. "You better be good if you are gonna make me draw this stupid thing." he said, annoyance rising in his voice again. He held the blade out in front of him at an angle, "Ikirei Metorajietta" he whispered as he ignited thousands if not tens of thousands of blasts all screaming for Seikyo. The Shootoff Seikyo chuckled, "Finally, we are gettin' serious now!" he stated, aiming his sword at Alex, shooting off a powerful Shikon Hisakiten with several fangs being shot off, canceling out the ikireis. However, one shot managed to get through, slamming into Alex's chest. Alex resisted the blast, being pushed back slightly, "Nice, but you better have more than that. I am a master of my father's Ikirei attacks. I have invented an Ikirei variant every cero attack out there including one Ikirei that is my own. But no one has seen that one yet." he explained, "That was Seireitou's attack just now!! How can his zanpakuto do that?" he thought to himself. Seikyo closed his eyes, "I don't wanna have to resort to using my Father's ''Soul King Gift but... I might have to..."'' he thought as he watched Alex closely. He sighed, and aimed his sword at Alex, "Shikon Hisakiten!" he yelled, shooting off several fangs at once at Alex. Alex remained where he stood and whipped his blade in an odd fashion, cutting the blasts in two. "As expected, Seireitou's attack is really powerful, but it's too predictable. You're your own person and you have your own soul, don't you have an attack of your own?" Alex questioned. Seikyo sighed, "Yes. I do." he stated, closing his eyes. Next second, he opened his eyes, revealing a mysterious myriad of purple symbols. He stared with his cold, purple eyes at Alex, sending a chill down his spine. "Next time you see these eyes, you'll die." Alex didn't even blink, "If that is what you wish....." he said cryptically as he flashed to about three feet in front of his opponent. "I promise you, it takes more than a blink of your pretty little purple eyes to kill me." he whispered in Seikyo's ear before vanishing and appearing high above the battlefield, sheathing his blade. Seikyo meerly looked up his eyes, and the very next instant, Seikyo was right behind Alex, his blade resting on Alex's shoulder, touching the neck. "Sheathing your sword? Not very wise. You are getting so slow. Either that, or you are too predictable." he stated, slicing at Alex, cutting off a few strands of hair from Alex's head. "Now it was your hair, next time it'll be your head." he declared. "You are a fool." he whispered, "I'm going to tear you apart, and throw you into the wind! The only reason I sheathed my sword.....is to release him!" he declared, "Howl at the Moon....ROSU!!!" An eruption sent Seikyo tumbling to the rocky earth below. Smoke from the explosion poured out everywhere. Slowly Alex was revealed as the smoke cleared. He sat, floating in the air with one knee up and the other leg spread out straight in front of him. His left arm was draped over his risen knee, in his left hand he clutched a katana. His right hand draped to his side, also holding a blade as smoke swirled around him. Seikyo clapped his hands, "How fun." he simply commented, as he spun his sword around. "Let's see how it fares against Wēihúzhǔ." he stated. Alex opened his eyes slightly to prepare for Seikyo's strike. He didn't move but he observed Seikyo's every move, expression or change in power. "His reiatsu is strange. I can't tell whether he's intimidated and too prideful to admit it, even to himself or if he is just a blank slate at the moment." Alex thought to himself as he rose to his feet, the smoke finally clearing. "Hm, you'll find, my blade never makes the first move. He prefers the second. So the stage is all yours." Alex insisted. Seikyo smirked, "I thank you." he replied, aiming his blade at Alex in a peculiar way. His body shot off a powerful burst of gold/black reiatsu, in the form of a pillar, that shot straight into the sky. He aimed at Alex, and stated, "Shikon Hisakiten!" However, something was off. The attacks were sent off in different directions, and confused Alex, as several fangs struck at Alex's chest and face. Alex was indeed confused briefly but as he raised his blades in defense, the blasts warped and merged with his blades. Alex's shikai now took the appearance of two alien-like guns connected by a long cable. He pointed upwards and declared, "Shikon Hisakiten..." Two fang shaped blasts launched upwards towards Seikyo, striking him in the face. Seikyo blocked it with a basic Bakudou spell, being able to protect himself from most of the attack. "What... was that?!" asked Seikyo, confused at Alex's attack just now. "Was that... A Shikon Hisakiten just now...!?" he thought. Alex looked up at his opponent this time as spiritual pressure fell everywhere. It slammed into Seikyo and even though he could resit it, he could feel it like anvils on his shoulders. Alex cocked his right gun and pointed it up towards Seikyo, "Shikon Hisakiten!" he declared loudly firing the blast upwards. As Seikyo got ready to deflect the blast, Alex appeared behind him with his left gun to Seikyo's head....and fired. Seikyo was consumed by a giant Shikon Hisakiten. Wings of the Hawk As the smoke began to disappear, Seikyo stood standing, along with a hawk-like spector behind him. With a huff, he stated, "Xiūduì". Alex stood amazed at this sight, as Seikyo smirked, as the giant hand of the spector brushed Alex away with little effort. Alex was slightly impressed as he observed the newcomer, "Finally an attack of your own." he said with a slightly annoyed sigh. I was wondering if all you could do was your father's power." Alex's guns reverted back into blades, "Don't be fooled, I don't have a limit to the amount of times I can use that move, I just choose when to deactivate it." he explained. "By the way, nice hawk." Seikyo smirked and then frowned as he coughed up blood as his eyes began to bleed, "Damn it... the Yùnmìngyǎn is taking its toll.... I gotta finish up..." he thought as he stood up straight. "Alright Alex, this is it. Make it count." he stated as the figure grunted as Seireitou yelled, "Jiānmiè!!", as the specter shot off its powerful blast of reiatsu. Alex side stepped the attack, letting the reiatsu pass him and slam into the ground. He cocked his head, but looked back every few seconds to make sure the attack wasn't coming back for him, "Impressive, but I expected more." Seikyo smirked, as he was right behind Alex, his hawk gone. "You take too long." he declared, slicing Alex's hand, causing him to drop his blade. With a final movement, he double kicked Alex into a rock formation. In one split second Alex's blades changed into guns again, "And your too simple." he retorted with his right gun directly on Seikyo's forehead, "Ikirei Oscurus!" he declared, firing a blackish gray burst of energy blowing Seikyo away. Upon being declared, Seikyo quickly sidestepped, and wheel kicked Alex's guns right out of his hands, and finished with an ax-kick right to the head. Despite being disarmed, Alex quickly stopped Seikyo's attack with his bare hands, "Sorry but your blade was better." he said tossing Seikyo by his leg into the ground below before retrieving his zanpakuto. Seikyo used his opertunity to charge in, and had his blade glow. He was about to release his Bankai through the command, but as he clashed his sword with Alex, a newcomer halted both blades. It was Captain Shoka Shihoin. Alex, too had almost said bankai, but the arrival of the captain along with Ralv Tatsuki stopped their brawl. Shoka stared Seikyo in the eyes, "Captain Kawahiru. You know you were only supposed to test his worth... Not go to Bankai..." she lectured. Seikyo sighed, sheathing his sword. Alex was relieved the fight was over. He hated fighting and bankai was a little too much effort for him so he resealed his blade and sheathed it. The newcomer looked like a captain, and Ralv was his usual self, snotty and arrogant. Alex sighed and wondered if he should float off. After a quick talk with Captain Shihoin, Seikyo turned to Alex. "Alex. We've decided that you pass the Capain's Admittion test. Congrats." he stated This truly floored Alex, "Me? How does a lazy ass like me get to be captain?!" he screamed astonished, "Not that I'm complaining." he then said after a few moments. He started grinning largely. "Then, should I come with you?" Seikyo sighed, "Eager, ay... Well, anyways, not really. Just show up tomorrow, pick up your haori and get to work, nothing much to it." he stated. Seikyo and Shoka then left and Alex was about to do the same when he heard a soothing tune from what he identified as an ocarina. He turned around to find a cloaked figure playing the said instrument while leaning against a tree. The cloaked figure's face wasn't visible behind the black cloak he wore. Alex huffed as he was clearly bored and just wanted to go home so that he could soak in a bath, "Who the hell are you?" The figure stopped playing and the ocarina dissapeared into light particles. "Why do you need to know who I am? I was bored so I came to watch the fight between you and Seikyo," he said. "That answer doesn't satisfy me, but whatever. If you're just a spectator, I'm just gonna head out. No need to stick around." he said, opening a gate to Soul Society. "Wait, answer a question before you go... why do you plan to betray the Soul Society to Sydonay Senseirei and the Draziv?" asked the cloaked figure. "What kind of question is that?" Alex retorted. "Don't play dumb... you know as well as I do that's what you plan to do..." "You are really starting to get on my nerves. In case you haven't noticed, I'm at captain level strength or higher, so don't piss me off." Alex said about to leave the area. "I don't really care if I get on your nerves..." Alex whirled around and leaped through the portal, steaming almost as he left, his last words were cryptic, "I don't know who you are or what you may be talking about. Should there ever be a threat to Soul Society, I will handle it however I think is best and that is all you need to know." The cloaked figure sighed, "But what will you do if the threat is you?" he asked as the portal closed. As the portal was still a sliver, he responded, "Well then, that's the mystery, isn't it?" The figure then decided he wasn't letting Alex leave so soon and pulled out his blade. He stabed at the portal while it was but a small grain causing it to open entirely and dump Alex out. All Hell Breaks Loose Alex, as if it were a reflex, spun around and threw his fist into the man's face, yet he didn't let it connect, "IKIREI!" he roared as blue energy gathered at his fist and launched, completely consuming the man from point blank. When the blast dissappated the man was seen getting out of what looked like a corridor of darkness right behind Alex. "You'll have to do better than that..." Alex decided that it was time to kill the enemy whoever it may be. He drew his blade and released his shikai, "Howl at the moon, Rosu!!" he declared as his one sword split into two. "It's time I got deathly serious with you, Ikirei Metorajietta!" he said as thousands of blasts erupted from his balled right fist and slammed into the enemy at unrivaled speeds. The figure was a blur and a lens flare was seen as he dodged. The figure may have thought he was faster, but he was deathly mistaken, "Fool, so I shot off a few thousand...but tell me...what would happen, if I fired off a couple million." he said closing the distance instantly, almost as if he had teleported, "You aren't the only one who can run fast." The figure sighed and drew one of his blades, "Reveal the Road to Dawn, Ashiki." As he said this the blade glowed and as the glow faded the figure pointed Ashiki at Alex and said, "Kanshiki..." As he said this beams of light rained down from the sky, dissappating the million shots and piercing Alex. Alex didn't even blink, as the ray's descended he lifted his blades to the sky and the light warped together with his swords. They changed into two long swords, with snow white blades and hilts. Just before the shots hit him, he pointed his blades at them and declared, "Kanshiki!" causing a familiar light to negate their effects. The figure sighed, "You're strong... but are you strong enough to avoid this?" he then stabbed Alex and said, "Kuroimunashii..." as he said this a void of darkness consumed Alex, compressed, and exploded. Alex was blasted off the figure's blade, causing the wound to be bigger and hurtling Alex straight through some trees.